Pieces : Matt Drabbles
by munchkin-hime
Summary: There were a lot of pieces to you and Matt's relationship. And here are only one hundred.Drabbles. MattxYou/Reader
1. Love

A/N: First drabble of one hundred. I really wanted to write about Matt, and I'm planning on writing a full fic about him later, hehe. Anyway, my friend Terri made up this challenge for me. And I agreed to it. I know this only adds to my list of updates and sh-t, but whatever. It's Matt. Enjoy. (:

* * *

You were in love.

And Matt was in love.

And it made you happy because you were both in love together.

And you were both in love with each other.


	2. Interaction

Matt liked to play his video games. A lot. He liked to play them all the time - almost endlessly. You had nothing wrong with this habit, or obsession if you will, but it didn't leave much interaction to the two of you.

"y/n," Matt's voice arose from the silence of the room, you tilting your head up to look at him. His eyes, hidden behind orange goggles, were still glued to the screen on his Gameboy - but he reached a hand out. For a moment you thought he was going to at least graze your thigh or something, but he only wiggled his fingers, "Can you hand me a smoke?"

With a sigh you passed him a cigarette - your fingers brushing breifly with his, this being the only interaction between you two for the whole day. You let out another sigh.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Matt... show some affection will you? Reviews are nice. :$


	3. Light

Though his name was Light you seemed to find him particularily dark. You found him to be fake. You could see right through his fake smiles and laughter. His aura was dark and uncomfortable to you.

Matt, though his name simple, was all the light you needed. He was real - though wrapped up in fake video game worlds he was still real. His smiles were real and his laughter was real. When you were around Matt everything seemed comfortable, good and light.

Because to you, Matt was the light within the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I actually like Light.. Maybe not what he became after the Death Note, and losing his metal stability and whatnot... But he had a good goal in mind. But I like Matt more. (:


	4. Darkness

"Ouch!" you yelped, falling over a stack of video games - your body meeting the floor with harsh contact. You picked yourself up with a weak push-up, looking to Matt who was seated in front of the television - the glow reflecting off of his goggles.

That glow was the only source of light in the entire room.

"Matt, it's too dark in here. Turn on a light!" you whined, holding your side. "_Someone's_ gonna get hurt." Overdramtically limping over to the wall you were about to flick the light switch on when Matt's voice interuppted you: "Don't."

With a grumble you cautiously left the room to retreat to your own room. Your own _light_ filled room. Thus, leaving Matt in his dark hole of, well, video games.

* * *

A/N: Actually, I prefer the dark, too. haha. Reviews please. For the sake of Matt drabbles. xD


	5. Smoke

The stench of smoke wafted through the air, much to your nose's discomfort. You wrinkled it with disgust, watching Matt take a long drag on his cigarette before mashing buttons on his Gameboy.

"I wish you'd stop smoking," you stated quietly. "It's not healthy."

"Want me to quit?" Matt asked nonchalantly, tapping ashes off the end of the burning cigarette.

You nodded slowly, "Yeah.. I mean... Well, yeah." You let out pathetically. You twirled a lock of your (h/c) hair around your index finger, pouting a little, "I just don't like the smell. Or the idea of smoke eating away at your lungs." Your short speech faded down before speaking his name, "Matt?"

"Well, I can't."

You nodded, understanding, but you couldn't help but ask why.

"It relaxes me," he replied simply, taking yet another long drag.

Thrill seeking Matt _did_ need his method of relaxation. But being around Matt made you relaxed - and it was hard to be relaxed when choking on second hand smoke.

* * *

A/N: The one thing I don't like about Matt - he smokes. But oh well. We can put up with secondhand smoke for Matt, can't we? (:


	6. Drive

"Oh. My. _Goodness_!" you shrieked, squeezing the living crap out of Matt's free hand. "_Slow down!_"

Your reaction only made your boyfriend grin as he jammed the gas pedal with his foot, speeding forward a hundred times faster than previous. Or... at least that's what it felt like to you.

"Matt!" you screamed, throwing your body over lopsided in your seat and clinging to his side. "I said _slow down!_ Not _speed up_!"

"Speed up?" he repeated, taunt in his tone.

With another scream you buried your face in his shoulder as he sped forward through a red light, "MATT!"

* * *

A/N: I'd go driving with Matt anytime. I actually really like going fast. haha. What about you?


	7. Innocence

"Need a smoke," Matt mumbled, pausing his game in the middle of a boss battle and standing up from the couch - leaving you to sit there innocently and read your book.

A few moments passed and he came back, flicking his lighter to his cigarette before sitting down again and picking up his controller - about to resume until he saw his character floating, dead. 'Retry' and 'Continue' under the body.

His eyes slid to you, still reading, flipping a page. He shook his head, grumbling slightly as he pushed a button on the controller, '_Nah, she's too innocent._'

* * *

A/N: I apologize... I forgot what the screen looks like and reads when you... you know. x_o


	8. Heaven

You were an angel.

At least to Matt you were.

You glowed.

You had this wonderful aura about you.

You changed his life once coming into it.

And for the better.

Matt loved you.

And when he was with you, he swore he was in heaven.

* * *

A/N: Awh, Matt. He must have a mushy side like this. 8D lol. I won't force you, but reviews please.


	9. Breathe

_A/N: _Just a heads up... these drabbles go in no particular order. There will be more drabbles concerning.... _this _(D:) in the future...

* * *

'We_ have yet to identify the man shot down at the scene...'_

The moment those words struck you it was as if you had forgotten how to breathe.

Seeing Matt's lifeless body crippled and bloody on the tv set, the one he would spend so many hours on playing his games, was breathtaking. Not a wonderful kind of breath-taking. A horrible, churning kind of breath-taking.

You had to remind yourself to breathe when you felt your whole body tense - but you didn't know how to anymore.


	10. Memory

Dealing with memories after Matt's death was difficult for you. Perhaps in someone else's position they'd enjoy reminiscing in past memories of a loved one - the good and the bad - happy, loving tears flowing from their eyes, missing that person.

But you didn't want to think of Matt. You didn't want to remember his memories. You wished they'd just go away, just slip away from your mind and wash away. Because the tears that fell from your (e/c) eyes were not happy or loving - they were sad, they were painful and they wouldn't stop.

* * *

A/N: Awh, Matt. I love you, and miss you. D:

lol... it sounds like Matt's my boyfriend. xD ...Not that I have a problem with that.

But aside from funny comments, I got really sad writing this - even though it only took a few seconds... ):


	11. Silence

You and Matt remained silent, your bedroom dark. Your backs were both turned to each other, you clutching your side of the sheets.

You didn't have anything to say. You didn't know what to say. You almost didn't _want_ to say anything.

You didn't want Matt to go after Takada. You didn't. But you knew he wouldn't quit if you asked him to - he was loyal to Mello and wanted to help catch Kira.

So you kept silent. Only pleading in your head that he would go back on his word - just this once.

* * *

A/N: I don't like this one. How I wrote it, I mean.


	12. Smile

"Matt," you spoke your boyfriend's name, but he didn't look up from his PSP. Instead he let out a soft grunt to let you know that he was listening.

"I haven't seen you smile much," you said, nonchalantly. "Your face is always so serious, and is always stuck in front of screens all day..."

He released another grunt, shrugging.

"I think you should smile, more," you insisted, your own smile dancing on your lips. "Hey, how about we see one right n-"

All of a sudden Matt's eyes lightened, his lips curving up, "Yes! I finally beat that d-mn boss!"

You sighed - well, he was smiling.

* * *

A/N: I wanted something remotely funny after all these depressing drabbles about Matt's dying. ): Review please.


	13. Blood

Whenever you saw blood now, you felt sick. You didn't used to have such a problem with it, but you had now ever since Matt died.

Blood was what covered his body when he died.

Blood red was the color of his vibrant hair.

Blood was what you saw seeping out of your index finger after accidentally slicing it with a paring knife, your lips pressed together in pain - not from the cut, but from the thought of Matt. The thought of blood.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure about this one. Not my best, and not my favourite. How come when I write drabbles concerning Matt's death they come off as iffy to me? ): imy matt Dx


	14. Shade

You saw your world in shades, now. Dull black, greys and white. It was as if color was erased from your mind. You didn't know what colorful meant anymore.

Colorful was what you used to be.

Colorful was what Matt had been.

Colorful had been you and Matt's relationship.

But now that Matt was gone... you didn't know colors anymore. Only shade.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. Kira. I don't really like this one, either. Why'd you put so many sad themes in a row, Terri? Dx I know I could've written about them, idk, sitting under a tree... but these themes are calling for SAD. Dx


	15. Animal

A/N: You know... I could of made this something "sexy + intimate", but I chose this instead. 8D

* * *

"I want an animal," you announced suddenly, sitting on the floor in front of the tv set with Matt that day.

"Like a pet?" he asked, mashing buttons on the controller he was holding.

"Yeah," you nodded. "Like a pet."

"OK."

The next day Matt handed you his DS, smirking lightly with an heir of defiance as you looked at the screen. There was a golden retriever made out of pixels, sitting, waiting and ready to play.

You looked up to Matt, who continued to smirk, "You wanted a pet, right?" he asked.

"I was thinking more of a cat," you mumbled, handing him back the DS and leaving the room - leaving him with a now pointless copy of _Nintendogs_.


	16. Time

A/N: And another sad one... Dx

* * *

Time was what you hadn't had enough of with Matt.

Time was what you wanted more of with Matt.

And time was what had run out.


End file.
